The new cultivar was discovered as a result of a planned breeding program directed by the inventor, Henry Lommerse a citizen of the Netherlands. The parent is an undistributed, unpatented proprietary variety Dahlia hybrid ‘25079’ and the pollen parent is the undistributed, unpatented proprietary variety Dahlia hybrid ‘25075.’ The new variety was discovered as a seedling in June 2006, by the inventor in a commercial research greenhouse in Mariahout, the Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘LOMDAHBRS’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed in 2008, at a research greenhouse in Mariahout, the Netherlands. Multiple generations have since been produced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.